


I have loved you for a thousand years (I'll love you for a thousand more)

by lyn7



Series: Popular on Youtube [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn7/pseuds/lyn7
Summary: Snippets of Steve and Bucky's life from the "Popular on Youtube" Universe.





	I have loved you for a thousand years (I'll love you for a thousand more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiresome day of meetings, Steve goes to the bar to have a drink.   
> Inspired by the song "Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammer

Steve is tired.

He’d just finished a long, grueling meeting where he’d been repetitively questioned, interrogated and challenged over the motive of the Avengers’ activities.

He understands, with greater power comes greater responsibility, and also greater threat. The fact that a small group of people can protect the world can also mean they can overthrow it, seize it, dictate it. But after years of missions where they had proved their loyalty over and over again, even being on press tours, using social media to gain public favour to the extent that they’re practically _celebrities_ now, he would have thought their integrity would stop being questioned by the government that they’re trying to protect.

Apparently not.

He sighed as he stepped out of the shower, towelling his short hair. His phone sat on his pristine hotel bed, screen black with no new messages since almost two hours ago- when Pepper had messaged him about Tony having a personal tab that he’s welcomed to use in the hotel VIP lounge.

Normally after a tiresome day, he would usually choose stay in, put on some jazz and call it an early night.

But he was feeling antsy tonight, no matter what song he put on, whichever way he sprawled over the ridiculously large hotel bed- everything felt so _wrong_.

He sighed again, giving up on the sentence on his kindle that he’d been reading over and over again for the last few minutes without actually _reading_ it.

Glancing over at his phone, which still had not blinked since last time he’d checked it- an exact three minutes ago, he decided maybe he’ll make use of Tony’s tab after all.

 

The lounge was loosely full but still quiet- understandable for this time of the night and the clientele that the price tag of this hotel must attract. The stiff man standing at the door took a look at his room card and greeted him with a wide eyed stare and a respectful “Good Evening, Captain Rogers”

After scanning the room, Steve chose to sit himself at the bar, where it was empty save for one couple who was seated on the far side, not paying any attention to anything other than each other.

He sat on the other side, although he would believe that most patrons here were probably too respectable to make a commotion even if they recognised him, he didn’t want to take the risk of further ruining his evening with autographs and selfies. At the thought, he adjusted his rimmed glasses carefully before slipping his phone out of his pocket- still no new message.

He threw the phone back onto hard surface of the bar- probably a bit more loudly than needed, because immediately he heard a low chuckle and a “How can I help you sir?” From the other side of the counter.

Snapping his head up, Steve’s felt his breath catch as he took sight of the man smiling at him. He was gorgeous- donning a white shirt and a bowtie, grey blue eyes twinkling, jawline that can cut diamonds, pink lips that stretched into a heartbreaking smile.

“Um.” Steve said dumbly.

The smile stretched wider.

“You look like a man who would enjoy a good whiskey.” The man’s eyes twinkled with mirth. Then he was leaning in, his face getting closer to Steve’s, his lips merely centimeters away from brushing up against Steve’s ear, “You know, something _hard.”_

He smelt like clean linen, like a bed, like sheets that Steve wanted to mess up.

He swallowed.

“A whiskey sounds good.”

The man smirked before pouring him two fingers of Blue Label into a glass- no ice.

Steve drank it down in two gulps, making the man raise an eyebrow at him.

“If you can’t appreciate a fine whiskey the right way.” He dropped his gaze onto Steve’s mouth, “Maybe something a bit lighter? A cocktail? Or maybe shots?”

“How about Sex on the beach?” He bit his lip, “Or maybe…” His voice dropped to a whisper, “A blowjob?”

Steve had to physically stop himself from groaning out loud, “That- that sounds good.” His voice was strained as husky.

“They get a bit messy though.” The man ran his tongue across his lip and _God,_ Steve couldn’t help but to follow the movement with his eyes, “And I would hate to dishonour a man of your reputation in public.”

Then the smirk was back again, making Steve’s heart flip, “You know, whipped cream and all.”

The image of this man doing anything with whipped cream had Steve feeling the front of his jeans tightening uncomfortably, he shifted in his seat, “So, what are you suggesting?”

“I can do it for you in private?” The gorgeous man pulled back, batting his long eyelashes at him invitingly. Steve wanted to reach out and pull him back in, so he could have hin close again, breath in his smell and feel the charged air between them.

Instead, he crossed his hands on the counter, feeling the smooth metal around his ring finger digging into his skin. “I shouldn’t”

The man’s gaze dropped to his hands, he smiled when he saw Steve’s ring.

“You married?”

Steve nodded.

“Well they’re obviously doing a bad job of being a good partner, leaving you all alone at a place like this.”

Steve smiled, “Yea, they’re terrible.”

The man gave him a look.

“He never does his bed, leaves all the chores to me, and he hogs all the blankets as well-”

The man’s smile dropped.

“-not to mention he drools all over me in his sleep.”

The man gasps, crossing his arms, “That was _one_ time!”

“And he didn’t reply any of my texts tonight, just to show up behind the bar of my hotel to pour me a drink.” Steve’s grin melted into a soft smile before he reached out over the bar and pulled the man in, placing a kiss on those pink lips that he’d been staring at as soon as he set eyes on them tonight.

The body in his arms melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around his neck. They kissed- chaste and public-friendly, but heated and loaded with promises. They were both smiling when they pulled back.

“Sorry I ignored your messages, I wanted to give you a surprise.” His husband confessed, “I was going to just knock on your room, but I saw you head out.”

“So you decided to follow and do some roleplay?” Steve smirked, “I don’t know whether to find that sexy or worrisome, Buck. Am I too vanilla for you?”

Bucky grinned at him, “I love vanilla.”

“Mhmmm.” Steve hummed as Bucky leaned in again to place a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t mind some sugar and spice once in a while though.” He heard his husband whisper seductively.

Steve smiled into the kiss.

“Menace.”

 

\---

 

“I missed you” Bucky hummed as he snuggled further into Steve’s chest, they were both naked unter the hotel sheets, legs and arms tangled after wearing each other out.

Steve sighed in content as he breathed in Bucky’s scent, “Me too baby, I missed you so much.”

He did, he missed Bucky so much he couldn’t even begin to describe it- the restlessness that he felt when they were apart, the anticipation of his messages and calls, even if it was just to say Good morning or talk about what they ate for lunch.

“You’re here now though.” Steve tightened his embrace, part of him still not really believing that Bucky was here in flesh when only a few hours ago they were countries apart.

“How did you get time off?”

“They’re rebuilding the set, there was some script revision and they had to rewire all the FX stuff, said it could take a whole day so we’re not back on set until tomorrow evening.” Bucky looked up at him, eyes shining, “Even if that wasn’t the case, I would have taken a few days off anyway, I really wanted to see you.”

Steve felt something in his heart swell, until it was bursting out warmth and fuzziness that tingled through his whole body.

“That wouldn’t look good for you in the papers.” His fingers traced down the smooth skin of Bucky’s back.

“Don’t care.” Bucky whimpered at his touch, “Needed to see you so badly.”

The heat in his chest surged lower and Steve groaned, swooping in to drop another kiss to his husband’s forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips again, gathering the smaller man in his arms and lifting them both until they were sitting up again, losing themselves into each other once again.

 

Maybe, maybe tomorrow they’ll wake up in each others arms just for Bucky to need to rush to the airport and Steve to get ready for another round of tiresome meetings.

Maybe they won’t see each other for another two weeks, or maybe even a month- when Bucky’s movie wraps up and Steve is finally done being questioned.

Maybe they’ll be back home just to be separated again in a mere few weeks by another movie, another mission, another planet-threatening war that needs the attention of the Avengers.

But tonight in this hotel bed, tangled in the sheets, mouths kissing and tongues dancing, they have each other.

And for now, this all Steve needs.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
